Hail to the Queen!
by KellHound270
Summary: Henry Pym is called to work with Monarch when they discover something remarkable. Meanwhile, Vers of the Kree Army investigates the Skrull presence on Earth. Story 1.3 of the 'Monarchs of Earth' storyline.
1. Chapter N

**Hey, guys! Yet another addition to the 'Monarchs of Earth' storyline is here!**

**This story takes place during the 90's. Henry Pym has retired from S.H.I.E.L.D. after an incident with Howard Stark and an attempted recreation of the Pym Particle. Vers (Carol Danvers) has come to Earth to investigate the presence of Skrulls on the planet.**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter N**

_Residence of Henry Pym, New York City, New York_

Henry set down his cup of tea on the coffee table as he quietly stewed in his thoughts.

It had been several years since he lost his wife, Janet, and just shortly after, he sent his daughter Hope to the best boarding school he knew. He knew it wouldn't be the best option for her, but he didn't want to be reminded of her mother. Especially not now.

Henry decided to proceed on his newest invention (he hoped): the insect comm link. If it worked, Hank could communicate with ants of all kinds. It would be especially helpful in getting the nest of carpenter ants out of the kitchen.

Before he could, though, his phone went off. Sighing, he walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Hello, Dr. Pym," a voice replied. "This is Agent Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What do you half-assed clowns want this time?" Hank was getting pretty ticked off: S.H.I.E.L.D. would call him repeatedly, for reasons ranging from asking him to come back to simply making sure he didn't spread any particular rumors.

"We got a message from the United Nations organization called Monarch," Coulson replied. "They found something particularly interesting. They would like your assistance."

"This better not be another attempt to get me back."

"No, sir. You will work on your own time, and all discoveries will be credited accordingly. Best of all, there should be no need for the Little Guy to appear."

Hank sighed at the playful nickname for the Ant-Man, but he was a little intrigued. No need for the Ant-Man? This was definitely not for S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Is there a catch?" he asked.

"Just one," Coulson responded. "Confidentiality. Everything you discuss while working with Monarch will be classified."

"Don't have to tell me twice. Just hope you're not sending me into this blind."

"Oh, trust me, Doctor. It's right up your alley."

* * *

_Triskelion, Washington D.C._

"You get him up, Coulson?" an African American agent asked the one at the telephone.

"Yes, Agent Fury," Coulson replied.

"Good, because we have a report of a woman dressed for LazerTag breaking out of the local AV store."

"Now that's strange." Coulson got up and grabbed his suit jacket, following Agent Fury.

"Strange is what we do, Coulson. It's part of the job."


	2. Chapter I

**Hello, everybody! Welcome to chapter 1 of ****_Hail to the Queen!_**

**Now, there's not much to say here, so go ahead and read, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter I**

_Temple of the Moth, Yunnan Province, China_

Hank walked through the stone labyrinth of the Temple of the Moth. He was perplexed as to why Monarch was stationed in a Chinese temple dedicated to moths. Of course, he knew next to nothing about why he was here, so he kept himself from making assumptions.

"Dr. Pym?" a feminine voice called. Hank turned his head to see who called to him.

He was face-to-face with a middle-aged woman, about his age, who bore the look of a seasoned scientist. She was of Asiatic descent, her hair dark and her eyes deep brown.

"That's me," he replied, extending his hand.

The woman shook it. "Dr. Mina Ling. I was the one who requested your presence."

"I was about to ask about that." Hank followed Dr. Ling through the labyrinth. "Why _am_ I here?"

"Your work on insects has been exemplary," she explained. "So much so, we think you may like to see what we have."

"Now I'm _really_ interested."

Ling led Hank into a lab. It was filled with monitors, displaying various measurements, from radiation to temperature to heart rate.

_Wait, heart rate?_ Hank thought.

He looked out the window opposite to him. It opened into a massive cavern, with an ancient platform in the middle. Atop the platform was an enormous, ellipsoidal object, approximately the same size as many tanks he had seen.

The object glowed a steady cyan color, with a few spots appearing in pulses. These pulses did nothing to change the color of the room, but they were bright enough to be noticed.

"What is this?" Hank wondered aloud.

"We're not sure," Ling answered. "The bio-scans we've taken show a creature similar to caterpillars. That's why we brought you in, because you were S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best entomologist."

"That thing has a creature inside it?"

"Yes, Dr. Pym. We believe it's an egg."

Hank ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what he was seeing: A caterpillar egg the size of a tank?

"There's gonna be one heluva big baby."

* * *

_California_

"So what brings you to Earth, Miss Vers?" Fury asked.

Fury and Coulson had earlier confronted Vers about her strange appearance in Los Angeles, but they were cut off when 'Skrulls' (shapeshifting aliens, according to Vers) attacked them. Fury had fought a Skrull who sat in the passenger seat of his car, pretending to be Coulson, and wrecked the car, killing it.

Now, Fury was conversing with Vers in a bar out in the middle of nowhere. She had come here for reasons unknown to both of them.

"You know the primary reason I'm here," she replied.

"Oh, right. You're here to investigate who Dr. Wendy Lawson is and stop the Skrulls from acquiring her research. My bad. What's your _secondary_ reason you're here?"

Vers' gaze suddenly went blank. Fury could tell she was trying to pull something from her memory.

"I feel like I have a history here," she explained. "But I don't know what it is. It's like my mind has been wiped clean."

"And you're trying to piece it back together?" Fury asked.

"I hope I can."

"Well, let's start with Project Pegasus. Where do we go?"

"To the installation, first of all."


	3. Chapter II

**Hey guys! Here's another Chapter of ****_Hail to the Queen!_**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter II**

_Project Pegasus Installation, California_

After a relatively short drive to the installation where Project Pegasus was held, Fury and Vers were investigating the mysterious Wendy Lawson. After a rather rude welcoming by the resident agents, who had them sit in a waiting room, they broke out. Vers went down to find the files on Lawson, while Fury stayed up top to distract his boss, Director Keller.

However, things didn't go too well, as Keller had referred to Fury by his first name, Nick. Put off by this, since he was referred to as Fury by everyone, Fury seperated from the group and, after a save from Agent Coulson, he helped Vers escape in a cargo jet, where they found Lawson's stowaway cat, Goose.

"Well, Goose has proven to be a clever boy," Fury said, stroking Goose by his shoulders. "So, where to next, Miss Vers?"

"In her file," Vers replied as she handed Fury the Wendy Lawson file she stole, "Lawson said something about a Tesseract, a source of unlimited energy."

Opening the file, Fury found it to be full of scribbles, like an alien language.

"Where the hell does it say that?" he asked.

"You can't understand it, because it's Kree," she explained. "Wendy Lawson was Kree."

"Well, this day just gets weirder and weirder. Where did it say this Tesseract was?"

"It said it was being held by an organization called 'Monarch,' somewhere in China."

"I know where that is." Fury took out a small case, inside which was a map of the world. "For now, we go West." Fury pointed at the compass above the control panel.

"How long should it take us?"

"At top speed? Probably within the day."

* * *

_Temple of the Moth, Yunnan Province, __China_

Hank worked fervorishly at his station, using his calculations from other scientists to piece together what he could to try and make sense of it.

"How's it going?" Dr. Ling asked, walking in quietly.

"I think I got something," Hank replied, writing a small equation in the middle of his paper, which was otherwise covered in scribbles. "You know how this thing sucks up radiation like a sponge to water?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I know why. It's using it as a food source. Those fluids that convect inside the egg? They're carrying radiation from the eggshell to the embryo. That's why the egg itself never emits radiation."

"We thought it was for use as a defense mechanism."

"Well, you're wrong. The larva has an outer shell made from some sort of natural alloy. It's hollow, so the larva can absorb radiation from its surroundings."

"Like alveoli in the lungs?"

"Exactly. Now look at this." Hank held up a scan of the larva's head, pointing to a particular region. "See this light spot?"

"Yes."

"That's a spinneret. This thing is like a giant silkworm. It produces silk with a carbon base, so it's stronger than even steel."

"Are you OK, doctor? How much tea have you had?"

"I'm currently on my tenth cup, why?"

"You need sleep. You'll work better."

Hank waved her off. "Sleep is for the weak. Besides, how can I sleep when there's a caterpillar the size of a tank right outside my bedroom window?"

Ling's communicator then went off. She put it to her ear, listening to what the caller had to say. After listening, she put her communicator back.

"We have visitors from S.H.I.E.L.D." she told Hank.

"You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

"What brings you to the Temple of the Moth, agents?" Ling asked.

Ling sat in a spare room in front of Fury and Vers, while Hank stood outside, checking out their cat.

"We received intel that you're holding what many call a source of unlimited energy," Fury answered.

"It's called the Tesseract," Vers added.

Ling's head dropped. What she was going to tell them was top secret, but what could she do? They're S.H.I.E.L.D. Their secrets have secrets.

"We're using it as a power source, yes. Dr. Wendy Lawson gave it to us when we requested it."

"Why did you request it?" Vers asked.

"What we're studying here, it consumes radiation. It uses it like a food source. We're using the Tesseract to provide it with more energy."

"And what exactly are you studying here, Doctor? Some sort of insect? Because I know that you requested Dr. Pym for a reason."

"Something truly incredible. Come with me."

The two visitors followed Dr. Ling out of the room, with Dr. Pym joining them, holding Goose in his arms.

"What's with the cat, anyway?" Ling asked.

"Stowaway," Vers replied.

"He's actually mine, but he can be a little... clingy," Fury added.

The group walked into the main room. They saw the immense figure of the egg.

"Is that boulder glowing?" Fury asked.

"It's not a boulder, Fury," Pym corrected. "It's an egg. A caterpillar egg."

"OK, this day just reached its maximum weirdness."

Suddenly, alarms started to go off. Radiation levels dropped, temperature rose slightly, and heart rate spiked.

"What's going on?!" Pym asked.

"I don't know!" one of the scientists replied. "The readings are just going all haywire."

"Hey, Pym," Fury said. "Is it supposed to do that?"

Pym looked at what Fury was pointing at: The egg, now being riddled with holes and slowly ripping apart.

"It's hatching," Pym realized.

"What should we do?" Ling asked.

"Hey, where's Vers?" Fury asked.

* * *

Vers walked out in the enclosure where the egg was being contained. She didn't see the need to wear her suit, so she walked in in her civilian clothes.

She bore witness as the egg's top finally ripped open, and a massive, monolithic figure loomed over her.

The creature turned to reveal an insectoid face, similar to a caterpillar's. The technicians ran from it, but the beast didn't seem aggressive, so Vers stood her ground.

The giant caterpillar, noticing this, lowered its head to Vers' level. Vers extended her hand, holding it out to give the creature the chance to interact with her.

And it did so, pressing its head against Vers' hand. Its exoskeleton was still slick with amniotic fluid, but it was still very warm.

Vers smiled at the bugs interaction. She couldn't help but feel... happy.

The caterpillar raised its body back up, still looking at her. Content with the interaction, Vers turned to leave.

_Carol..._

Vers turned her head. She could almost swear she heard a woman say something to her, but nobody was nearby, except for the giant bug.

Shaking her head, she exiting the enclosure.


	4. Chapter III

**Hey guys! It's back!**

**I should let you know, this story may be shorter one than the others. I don't have much past the plot of ****_Captain Marvel._**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter III**

Vers got very little sleep that night. Every time she tried to sleep, she heard a voice calling her 'Carol.'

Fury noticed her lack of sleep, and asked her what was wrong.

"Every time I close my eyes," she explained, "a woman's voice talks to me, calling me 'Carol.'"

"And I thought it couldn't get any weirder," Fury sighed. "You try talking to the giant silkworm outside?"

Vers looked out the window, seeing the caterpillar that Fury was referring to.

"I doubt it can talk," she said.

"I didn't say it could talk like we do. Maybe it's some psychic shit. You said those Skrulls can acquire recent memories? Maybe this bug can do better."

Vers looked at the bug again. It seemed to be asleep, as its glowing was far dimmer, and the pulsing was slower.

"You really think it knows my former memories?"

"It's just a guess at this point, Miss Vers."

Vers sighed and walked back out to the caterpillar. She didn't know how the bug would respond to being woken up, but she decided to try and take a chance.

"Hello?" she greeted.

Her voice triggered a sudden brightening, the blue glow growing brighter and the pulsing getting much faster. The bug raised itself and looked at Vers, seeming to be rather glad to see her.

"Are you the voice I keep hearing?" Vers asked.

The caterpillar cocked its head sideways, curious as to what she was saying.

Vers, of course, was disappointed, thinking that the caterpillar was not the source of the voice. She turned to walk away.

"Carol..." the voice called.

Vers immediately stopped, looking back at the bug. Its head was now level, and it seemed to be concentrating.

"It _was_ you," Vers realized.

"Yes..." the voice replied.

"Why are you calling me Carol?"

"It's... your name... Carol Danvers..."

Vers' body went stiff as she began to see things, brought on by the caterpillar.

She remembered when she was 6. She was at the beach, being bullied by the boys for being so headstrong. They called her 'Dumb Danvers.'

She remembered when she was 13. She had wrecked a go-cart, after going too fast. She was being ridiculed by her own father. He simply called her 'Carol.'

She remembered when she was training for the Military. She was being ridiculed by the sergeant, who told her that she would be nothing. He referred to her as 'Danvers.'

Finally, she was brought out of the bug's reminiscence. Her body ached from the spasms that had racked her body.

"I'm sorry..." the caterpillar apologized. "It's so... painful... I just... wanted you to... remember..."

The caterpillar turned away, as if to leave.

"Wait!" Vers, or Carol, called out. "What do I call you?"

The caterpillar stopped, turning slightly so it could see Carol out the corner of its eye.

Vers' body again spasmed as more memories flooded her mind, these ones coming from the bug.

The one that stuck out the most was an image of a massive butterfly. Its body was barely any bigger than the caterpillar's, but it possessed a large set of wings. She assumed that its wingspan was about 16 times wider than its body length.

Vers' body went slack, her body being too exhausted to remain upright.

Fury, Pym, and Ling ran out to attend to her. She was muttering incoherently.

"Vers!" Fury exclaimed. "Are you OK? What happened?"

Ling leaned over to listen to what Vers was saying. Vers was only saying one word over and over.

"What is she saying?" Pym asked.

Ling sat upright, looking at Pym, then Fury, then the caterpillar.

"Mothra."


	5. Chapter IV

**Hello, all you wonderful people! Here's another chapter of ****_Hail to the Queen!_**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Vers slouched in her seat, her body still aching from the spasms caused by 'Mothra's' psychic powers.

The revelations the bug gave her were confusing and mind-blowing. Her mentor, Yon-Rogg, had told her that she was pureblood Kree. After what Mothra showed her, she knew that Yon lied.

Yon-Rogg, her mentor and father figure for years, had lied to her about her origins.

"You can't sit in here and brood all day, you know," Fury said, leaning against the door frame.

"What else is there to do?" Vers sighed. "The reason I'm here in the first place turned out to be a lie. I'm not Kree."

"No, you're not. But you're not a monster, either. I'm well aware that you want to do the right thing, so let's start with Wendy Lawson."

"I know that I knew her, but I don't remember anything."

"Well, why don't you go and ask Mothra? I'm sure she can help."

Vers sighed again and looked out her window. Mothra was interacting with Dr. Pym and Dr. Ling, eliciting laughter from the doctors due to her playful nature.

Vers walked out to the giant caterpillar, passing several technicians who went back inside to get more equipment. Vers paid them no mind, for she had a mission on her mind.

"Vers!" Pym greeted in a happy tone. "Feeling better?"

"Not really," she answered. "I'd like her help." Vers gestured to Mothra.

"What... is your... wish?" Mothra asked via psychic link.

"There's a woman I used to know. Wendy Lawson. I can't remember anything about her. Can you help?"

"Lie... down..."

Vers did so, laying on her back. Pym and Ling stood back, cautiously watching the exchange. Mothra probed into Vers' mind, accessing her repressed memories.

Vers remembered her last interaction with Lawson; she was flying an experimental aircraft that, if it worked, could fly through space at the speed of light. They were attacked by a Kree fighter, prompting Vers to engage evasive maneuvers. However, she was unable to keep the ship from getting shot, and the craft crashed.

Vers, upon freeing Lawson of her cockpit, pulled her out of the craft. Lawson revealed that she was, in fact, Mar-Vell, a rebel Kree scientist who intended to use her research for good. Vers almost didn't believe her, but because of Mar-Vell's green blood, she sees little alternative.

Mar-Vell warned Vers that the Kree will want to use the craft's engine for their war. She attempts to destroy the engine with her Kree weapon, but she's killed by none other than Yon-Rogg. Vers initially intends to kill Yon, but she decides to fulfill Mar's wishes, shooting the engine instead. The resulting explosion knocks her unconscious and imbues her with its power.

Vers woke up with a startled gasp, her body again sore from the spasms. She looked up to see Mothra's blue glow now a reddish-orange, her face displaying anger. She was looking at the door, where two figures stood, watching them.

Vers recognized them from their green skin, pointed ears, and piercing eyes; they were Skrulls.

Vers stood up slowly, her body aching greatly. She readied her powers for a fight.

"We don't intend to fight you, Vers," the lead Skrull said, holding his hands up. "We just want to talk."

"About what?" Vers asked.

"I'm sure you know about Lawson by now. We want to tell you that we bear no ill will toward you or this... bug."

Vers looked at Mothra, who looked at her in kind.

"Are they telling the truth?" Vers asked.

"Yes..." Mothra replied, her glow turning back to blue. She looked back at the two Skrulls.

"I'm Talos, the leader of our little 'party,'" the lead Skrull said. "This is my science officer, Jular."

"I think, at this point," Vers said tiredly, letting her powers fade away, "you should refer to me by my original name, Carol Danvers."

Carol's legs gave out beneath her, and she almost fell. Mothra, sensing her weakness, stooped down to catch Carol before she landed on the floor. Carol was extremely weak.

"Maybe we should talk inside," Talos suggested, walking up to offer his assistance. Jular followed suit.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Fury said in disbelief. "First, we're fighting the Skrulls. Now, we're on good terms?"

"My life with the Kree was a lie," Carol stated. "At this point, I don't know who to trust."

"We're not asking you to trust us," Talos said. "We just want you to hear us out."

Carol nodded and leaned back, giving her sore back a bit of relief.

"We were attacked by the Kree many years ago. They made us refugees, forcing us to go into hiding, while also declaring war. We contact- Ah! What is that thing doing here?!"

Talos almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of Goose, who had jumped onto the table to get attention from Fury. Carol, Fury, and the doctors stared at him in confusion and mild amusement.

"Are you scared of a fluffy little cat?" Fury asked incredulously.

"That's no cat," Talos said, still on edge. "That's a Flerken."

"A Flerken?" Carol and Fury stared at each other for a second. "Never mind. Continue."

"As I was saying, we contacted Mar-Vell for assistance, since we knew she was a rebel. She took a small group of us into hiding, while we left to try and find a home, away from the Kree."

Carol nodded, everything making sense, except for one thing.

"Why did the Kree declare war on you?" she asked.

"Because we refused to become them. We are proud to be Skrulls, and they wanted to take that away from us."

Carol nodded. Yet another thing Yon-Rogg refused to tell her.

"Let's find them," Pym said.

"Really, doctor?" Fury asked. "You're not really in the best shape for an adventure like this."

"I'm no spring chicken, but I'm not an old mare either. We just need to make a pit stop at New York."

"We need something else," Carol added. "Or rather, someone."

"Who do you have in mind?" Fury asked.

"A friend of mine flew with me at Project Pegasus. Maria Rambeau. I'd like her help in flying with us."

"Shall I come, too?" Ling asked.

"You have work to do here, doctor," Pym replied. "What with Mothra and all."

When the group looked out the window, they found that the now-familiar sight of the giant caterpillar was replaced by an obelisk-type structure.

The structure looked very organic, and it had the same glow as the caterpillar it replaced.

"Where did she go?" Fury asked.

"She's maturing," Pym said. "She's going to turn into her imago form."

"Ima-what?"

"Imago. The butterfly or moth form."

"Oh, boy."

"Well, what are we sitting here for?" Carol asked, still sore but her energy overruling the pain. "We have work to do."


	6. Chapter V

**Hey, guys! ****_Earth's Mightiest Defender_**** is going to come to a close soon, and I thought I should tell you that I'm not going to write the next story, ****_Sic Semper Tyrannis, _****until I'm finished with this story.**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter V**

_Residence of Maria Rambeau, __Louisiana_

The cargo jet descended behind a row of trees. Carol had made a quick stop at Dr. Pym's residence in New York, where he picked up a deceptively simple suit.

The group, consisting of Carol, Fury, Goose, Pym, Talos (disguised as Keller), and Jular (disguised as Coulson), walked out of the jet. They went past the trees, seeing a large cropduster plane in a homemade hangar. Next to the plane was an African American woman, accompanied by a girl of similar descent.

The girl stood up and walked into the sunlight. If Carol remembered correctly, this was Maria's daughter Monica. Last she saw the girl, Monica was only five years old.

"Mom, it's Auntie Carol!" Monica shouted to her mother. Monica ran to hug Carol, who accepted it, happy to feel the familiar warmth of a hug.

Carol looked up to see her sister figure, Maria, walking toward her with a look of disbelief.

"I knew you were alive, Auntie Carol!" Monica cheerfully said. "They never found you!"

Carol looked down at her 'niece' and smiled.

"I'm too old to die like that," she joked, "Lieutenant Trouble."

Monica laughed and hugged Carol tighter.

Maria stood a foot behind her daughter. When Monica released Carol to let her mother talk to her, Maria got closer and started to tear up, almost on the verge of crying.

"Is it really you, Carol?" she asked tearfully.

"It's me, Mary," Carol said with a soft smile. The two friends hugged each other, glad to have finally found each other again.

* * *

Nick, Monica, Talos, and Jular were rooting through Carol's old stuff from before her disappearance. They had given Carol and Maria some space to catch up. Pym was in the jet, calibrating his suit.

Without warning, a loud shouting was heard, and the four turned their heads to the doorway.

"Sounds like she got to the part where she wants your mom to go with us," Nick said, grinning.

"Go where?" Monica asked.

"Outer space."

While the group flew halfway across the world, they had concluded that Dr. Lawson's laboratory was in orbit.

"Ooh!"

Maria suddenly walked in, yelling at Carol, who was following at a safe distance.

"You really think I'm gonna leave my daughter here so I can die in outer space?!" Maria shouted. "Right after you show up out of the blue with four men and a cat?!"

"I didn't expect you to go willingly," Carol replied.

"This isn't a goddamn joke, Carol!"

"Hey!" Talos covered Monica's ears. Monica moved her head away.

"She cusses whenever she has trouble with the plane," the girl explained. "C'mon, Mom! You're passing up the opportunity of a lifetime! You always wanted to go to space!"

"Stay out of this, Monica!" Maria shot her daughter a warning glare.

"I just think you should think about setting a good example for your daughter."

Everyone tried to hold in their laughter, except Maria, who sighed in exasperation.

"We need a second pilot, Mary," Carol said. "Nobody here can fly a plane except me and you."

Maria sighed again. She didn't want to leave her daughter here when she could die, but she wanted so desperately to help her 'sister.' It was a hard choice.

"When do we fly out?"

* * *

Monica sat on the stairs to her house. Her mother had called her grandparents over to look after Monica.

"Hey, Lieutenant Trouble," Carol greeted, sitting down next to Monica.

"Hey, Auntie Carol," Monica replied.

"Hey, I'm worried for your mom, too."

"It's not her, it's you. I don't want you to disappear again."

Carol sighed and looked at the stars.

"I may disappear, but unless I'm dead, I will always return."

Monica smiled.

"Now, I need to change my suit," Carol said. "I can't wear these colors anymore, and since you're obviously the only one around here with any sense of fashion..."

Monica laughed and stood up, Carol following suit.

After fiddling with the color settings on Carol's wrist for a while, Monica finally settled on a really cool design; red and blue, with yellow trim.

"Wow," Monica said. "This is certainly... a marvel."

Carol smiled. She now knew exactly what she was going to call herself, since she was a Kree captain, after all.


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

_Dr. Lawson's Lab, In Orbit Around Earth_

Carol, Fury, Maria, and Talos flew up in their cargo plane, retrofitted by Jular to be spaceworthy. Jular stayed behind to distract Yon-Rogg, who was looking for Carol.

They reached the cloaked spacelab, entering the hangar and exploring the quiet halls. There were signs of civilization everywhere, from arcade games to lunchboxes.

After exploring and meeting the onboard Skrull families, the group led the Skrull through the halls of Dr. Lawson's laboratory. However, they were cut off by Yon-Rogg and his team. Evidently, Jular wasn't convincing enough to fool Yon-Rogg.

"What have you done to your uniform?" Yon-Rogg asked angrily.

"You lied to me," Carol growled, readying her powers.

"I made you who you were! Everyone beat you down, but I made you capable of defending yourself. You should be grateful."

"Grateful? For being kidnapped and brainwashed into thinking that I was always a Kree?"

Yon-Rogg sighed as he held up a small device. After he pressed the single button by his thumb, Carol's powers turned off completely. She couldn't use her powers, thanks to the neural implant on her neck.

Angered even further, she attempted to fight Yon-Rogg, but she was quickly overpowered by his team. She was helpless against them.

She soon found herself communicating to the Supreme Intelligence, the ruler of the Kree Empire. The Intelligence took the form of Wendy Lawson, but Carol knew full well that it wasn't her.

"I'm a little disappointed in you, Vers," she said, turning to face Carol. "We train you. We strengthen you. We take you in when no one else would. And this is how you thank us?"

"Thank you?" Carol asked in disbelief. "Thank you?! You take me from my planet, my family, and you expect me to thank you?! You can go to hell!"

The argument carried on for a while, before the Supreme Intelligence had enough and started to choke Carol.

"It's such a shame, really," it said via the Lawson guise. "You would have made such an excellent addition to the military. Oh, well. Without us, you're nothing."

These words reminded Carol of all the times she was put down and told that she was nothing. The boys, her father, her commanding officer. She was becoming crushed by these memories.

As the memories cycled through her mind, she saw flashes of the moth she had seen before. She could sense it's presence in her mind.

She knelt down, mentally exhausted from everything happening. In front of her, Mothra's imago form materialized from fireflies. It walked up to Carol, it's face soft and worried.

"I can't," Carol whimpered. "It's too strong. I can't."

Mothra's expression seemed to change from worry to understanding. It held up Carol's head with one of it's mantis-like forelimbs.

"Remember... Carol..." she said in a soothing tone, "you... are strong... When others... failed... you... continued..."

Carol was instantly reminded of the moments she had previously remembered, but at a later time.

When the boys beat her down, she got back up.

When her father left, she stood up.

When her commanding officer ceased his shouting, she returned to her legs.

Carol, remembering her determination, attempted to stand back up. However, her legs gave out. Thankfully, Mothra caught her.

"Sometimes..." the moth said, "we need... a little... help..."

Mothra helped Carol stand back up. Now confident in her ability to succeed, Carol returned to her confrontation with the Supreme Intelligence. The choking stopped as she overpowered the Intelligence's grasp on her.

She locked eyes with the faux Wendy Lawson, her confident expression contrasting it's bewildered face.

"Yes, I was nothing," Carol said, reaching to the implant on her neck. "But I never cared. If I get shot down, I just get back up. And, by the way, my name isn't Vers. It's Carol Danvers."

She broke the neural implant that limited her powers. Her powers surged outwards from her, overpowering the Intelligence's grasp. Carol's powers formed the image of a pair of butterfly wings. She wasn't alone in her fight.

* * *

_Temple of the Moth, Yunnan Forest, China_

Dr. Ling stood in the lab that observed Mothra. She had invited her sister, Dr. Jin, to join her.

"Miki?" she asked. "Are you OK?"

Her sister didn't turn around.

"She's coming, Mina," she replied softly.

After she spoke, a quiet chittering was heard. The pulsating spots on the cocoon began to speed up, until the cocoon burst open at the top. A long, mantid leg extended out from the opening, followed by a glowing blue eye.

The scientists watched as a fully grown insect emerged from the chrysalis. It walked to the floor on long, mantis-like legs, it's shoulders supporting two pairs of moth-like wings, one pair being sixteen times larger than the other. The insect's face was very similar to that of a caddisfly, with blue, multifaceted eyes and a pair of large mandibles.

The scientists held their arms out to their sides as Mothra freed herself from her cocoon. Dr. Ling and Dr. Jin sang an old Indonesian song, their voices in perfect sync.

_Mosura ya Mosura_

_Dengan kesaktian indukmu_

_Restuilah doa hamba hamba mu yang rendah bangunlah dan_

_tunjukkanlah_

_kesaktianmu_


	8. Chapter VII

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that the newest story, ****_'Sic Semper Tyrannis,'_**** is up!**

**Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

After Carol broke free from the Supreme Intelligence's grasp, she helped the others get back to the cargo plane with the Skrull families. She stayed behind to distract Yon-Rogg and his team. However, it didn't pan out too well, as one of his teammates got in a pod and flew after the cargo plane.

The cargo plane flew down into the Grand Canyon to try and evade the pod, but the pod was about as agile as the plane. Thankfully, the crew aboard the cargo plane were far from alone.

A bright light appeared above the rim of the canyon. It clearly wasn't the Sun, because the Sun was behind them. Suddenly, the light disappeared to reveal a giant insect with enormous wings.

"Whoa, mother-!" Fury shouted before getting cut off by a sharp jerk from Maria.

Mothra wasn't interested in the cargo plane. Her focus was on the pod trying to destroy the plane.

She screamed as she chased it. The pod did a full one-eighty turn to try and escape the giant moth in the narrow canyons. Mothra, however, wouldn't be so easily deterred.

She reached into the gorge multiple times as she flew above the pod, doing her best to grab the pod. The pod was much more agile, but Mothra was more determined.

The pod finally flew into a large cave. The mouth was just large enough to fit Mothra in, but the inside was far larger, giving Mothra a lot of room to chase after the pod.

That is, if there wasn't thousands of giant spider webs in the cave.

Mothra didn't bother following the pod much further, letting it get stuck in the sticky yellow ropes.

The occupant of the pod attempted to leave the pod, but it only served to create more vibrations, awakening one of Mothra's greatest enemies.

A massive leg appeared from the darkness. Like a crab, the beast walked forward, revealing itself.

It was similar in appearance to the orange-kneed tarantula, but it's legs were pointed blades, and it's eyes were glowing a sickly yellow.

However, the spider wasn't interested in the pod. Instead, it focused it's attention on Mothra. It hissed as it raised it's front legs up in a threat display. Mothra replied with a hiss of her own. She had finally found her old enemy.

Kumonga.

The spider leaped through the holes in her web as Mothra used her own bladed legs to cut them. Kumonga jumped at Mothra, only to have her underside cut by Mothra's legs.

Kumonga screamed as she clutched her belly with her middle limbs. She used her remaining legs to swipe at Mothra, successfully ripping holes in her wings.

Mothra's wing's unleashed a tremendous flash of light, temporarily blinding Kumonga because of her trogloxene lifestyle. Mothra used this opportunity to stab at Kumonga's thorax.

Her eyesight now returned, Kumonga spat a net of webs at her opponent. Mothra could cut through the webs, but it would take time.

Kumonga limped toward her prey, her fangs ready to drain Mothra of her lifeblood.

But someone else wasn't going to accept this.

A red light appeared at the entrance to the cave. Kumonga turned to see a sight similar to Mothra, but very different.

The giant moth was black and hairless, with red and yellow wings that gave off a devilish red light. It's body was larger than Mothra's, but it's wings were smaller. It's eyes were a deadly red, with a frill of yellow horns forming threatening brows, with a yellow horn between it's eyes.

Kumonga turned to face the intruder, while Mothra smiled as she continued freeing herself. Her brother had come.

It was Battra.

The black moth unleashed a demonic shriek as he charged at the spider. At close range, his red glow was blinding to Kumonga, rendering her almost unable to fight back.

Battra relentlessly beat at Kumonga's thorax, extremely pissed off at his sister's attacker. He stabbed through the joints connecting Kumonga's legs to her body, weakening her severely.

Kumonga finally laid down in defeat. Battra, satisfied with his victory, helped his sister get free from the sticky yellow webs. His sister now free, he rubbed his head against hers as a sign of affection. Mothra reciprocated, rubbing her antennae under Battra's head. It had been centuries since they last seen each other, and now they could finally be together again.

A loud boom interrupted them. They walked out to see three massive starcraft come through what seemed to be a whole in the universe.

Mothra chittered weakly as she laid down to rest and heal. Battra lovingly nipped at her fur, before flying off to intercept the intruders.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

Carol hovered in the air as the Kree warships burned in their entrance into Earth's atmosphere.

Carol had sent Yon-Rogg's attack pod into the ground when he attempted to destroy the cargo plane. Carol saw that Mothra had saved the plane from the other pod, and was grateful, but it was obvious that Mothra wouldn't be able to help her with Yon-Rogg.

Now, Carol was to face off against the feared Kree general, Ronan the Accuser.

Carol felt the presence of a massive creature behind her. She turned to see a creature similar to Mothra, but radically different.

This creature had a larger body than Mothra, but it's wingspan was smaller. Unlike Mothra, who's exoskeleton was brown and covered in white fur on her back, this creature's carapace was black and hairless. It's wings were a brilliant pattern of yellow and red, and it seemed to glow a devilish red, unlike Mothra's angelic blue glow. It's eyes were red, and it had a row of yellow spikes along it's brow, with a larger horn between it's eyes.

"Hello, there," Carol said uneasily, not knowing how the demonic creature would respond. "What is your name?"

The demon moth turned it's head to the side as a gravelly, masculine voice spoke in Carol's head,

"I... am Battra... brother... of Mothra... and Guardian... of Earth."

"Wow, that's a lot of responsibility," Carol remarked.

"Indeed..." Battra replied, not seeming to get the joke. "Now... the Earth is... threatened by... the presence of... these aliens."

"I could probably take them on my own."

"Indeed... you could... but... there is... something... else..."

"What?"

"A massive... creature... not unlike... me... and Mothra..."

"Well, wouldn't be the craziest thing to happen today. Where is Mothra?"

"Resting... Needs to... heal..."

"Understandable. Now, let's show these clowns what for."

"Yes..."

* * *

The Kree ships landed with tremulous _thuds,_ sending sand flying a short distance away. Gang planks lowered from the front of each ship, the foremost ship revealing the form of Ronan the Accuser.

He was angered at the knowledge that Vers knew her origins, and had turned against the very empire he swore to protect. Now, he would claim this primitive planet for the Kree Empire, and wipe out the species that dared to exist in the same universe as he did.

A significant distance away, Ronan saw the form of a massive moth-like creature land on a sand dune. It raised it's red and yellow wings in what seemed to be a threat display. Ronan wasn't worried about this creature's appearance, until a ball of pure energy flew directly in front of him and landed just a few yards away.

The ball of energy subsided to reveal Vers, who had changed the colors of her suit to her own liking.

"A most stylish color palette, Vers," Ronan said, choosing to go the polite path, "or do you prefer Danvers?"

"Don't patronize me," she said aggressively. "You and your institution have lied to me for far too long. It's time they stopped."

"Very well, Danvers," Ronan said. "How do you prefer to die?"


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

Carol walked back to where Battra stood. Next to him, Fury and Maria waited, alongside Dr. Pym, clad in a black and red leather suit.

"They surrender?" Fury asked.

"Ronan doesn't surrender," Carol replied. "He's a zealot. He won't stop until the Kree are victorious."

"Well, they won't be winning today," Maria said confidently. "Right?"

"I hope so."

They turned around to see the Kree warships open their tops. From each of these ships came a different creature.

The middle ship sprouted a creature similar to a bird, but it was mechanized greatly. It's arms had long blades attached to them by the wrists, and it's back had a flexible shell of metal plates. Poking out from the shell were three spiny sails. It landed on the ground with a thud, it's single-toed feet firmly planted in the ground. It's eye visor stared at it's enemies.

The right ship revealed a beast similar to a rhinoceros beetle. It's horn was a spike of metal, and it's forelimbs had a pair of drills attached to them. The rest of the green bug was completely organic.

The left ship unleashed a giant centipede creature. It's tan body was propelled by millions of metal legs. It's red eyes bore no emotion.

"I... remember... these... beasts..." Battra said, catching Carol's attention.

"Who are they?" she asked.

Battra stared at her as he shared his memory with her, the memory of his ancestor, passed down by genetic memory.

* * *

_Canadian Glacial Plain, 12,780 years ago_

Battra flew past the giant bird monster with the grace of a hawk, his bladed arms cutting through it's side with ease. The beast shrieked as it swung it's long talons at Battra, only to miss.

Nearby, Mothra battled with the centipede creature. She repeatedly cut off it's legs with hers and stabbing her stinger into it's body. The centipede screamed in it's feeble attempts to retaliate, as the venom slowly broke down it's nervous system.

The beetle fought with a large spiderlike creature. The spider slammed it's six crablike legs into the beetle's carapace with tremendous force. As it did, the tentacles on it's face wrapped around the beetle's horn, before breaking it off completely.

Battra returned his focus to his own fight with the birdlike creature. He slashed his arms at it's sides before using the razor-sharp edges of his wings to cut it's head off completely. Victory in his grasp, Battra screeched loudly as his red glow reached a crescendo.

* * *

Carol returned to her plane of existence, Battra's eyes now focused on something behind him. Carol flew a short distance above him, ignoring the soreness in her body.

Mothra flew above the ground, glowing brightly like the sun. Underneath her, two other creatures stood. One was the same spiderlike creature from Battra's vision, while the other one resembled a giant praying mantis, albeit with an orchid coloration and a crownlike frill on the back of it's head.

"We have friends," Fury noted as Carol returned to the ground. "What did Black Mothra here show you?"

"It's 'Battra,'" Carol corrected. "These monsters that Ronan brought were here before, during the last ice age. They were called Venous,"

She pointed at the centipede.

"Megalon,"

She then pointed at the beetle.

"and Gigan."


	11. Chapter X

**Hey, guys! You were curious as to the origins of the new Venous Titan, so I'll satisfy your curiosity.**

**Venous is an original Titan I came up with for the Guardians of the Galaxy story that I'll be working on before too much longer. I named him Venous for two reasons: One, because he is venomous; two, because he isn't native to Earth, so he can't be named after one of the many deities of Earth.**

**Also, Veers wanted to know if Gigan has his Showa or Millennium design. It's basically the Millennium design with the Showa's color. There's a fanart of it somewhere if you search for 'Legendary Gigan.'**

**Anyway, that's all for now! Enjoy, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter X**

Mothra charged Venous with an angry scream, while Battra flew to battle Gigan and the spider creature attacked Megalon. Carol flew through the army of Kree soldiers to get to Ronan as the mantis creature sprayed white threads of silk from it's abdomen to the right warship. Maria and Fury took the Skrulls somewhere safe, while Pym fought the Kree soldiers with his ability to shrink to the size of an insect.

"You never told me who your friends are!" Carol shouted over the battle.

Another woman's voice spoke in her head, this one very different from Mothra's: While Mothra's voice was soft and angelic, this one had a vengeful tinge to it.

"There were many who called me 'Abaddon,'" it said. "The other one is called 'Scylla.'"

Carol looked toward the new monsters. The spider was occupied with Megalon, while the mantis had paused her attack to make eye contact with Carol, it's dark blue eyes piercing her soul.

"OK," she replied simply. She continued to fly through the army of Kree, until she reached Ronan the Accuser.

"You don't need to destroy this planet," she said, her powers still active. "I will escort them to a different world."

"They refused to bend to the Supreme Intelligence's wishes," Ronan replied. "Only the Intelligence knows what is best for life. All those who refuse it will die, either to the blade or to time."

"I knew that you wouldn't see reason. You are a zealot, blinded by your dedication to the Kree, when they have killed so many innocent lives in their quest for assimilation."

Ronan remained unfazed as he swung his hammer at Carol, only for her to use her powers to direct it backwards. She used the opportunity to punch Ronan in the face. He returned with a backhand to her midsection, sending her flying a short distance. She flew back to where he was and fired a beam of energy at him. He blocked with his hammer. When Carol ceased her attack, Ronan turned his hammer quickly, sending a shockwave towards her. She only flew a short ways away, otherwise unfazed.

Ronan was about to leap at her, when his head jerked to the side violently. He looked back in shock, before being punched by the invisible hand again. Using the distraction to her advantage, Carol shot a beam at his midsection, causing him to double over. The Ant-Man then punched Ronan in the back of the head, forcing him to fall to the ground.

Carol landed next to Pym, who returned to his normal size. However, their break was short lived, as Ronan rose from the ground.

"This is gonna be fun," Pym said sarcastically.

* * *

Mothra finished off Venous easily, as he had not learned from his last defeat. She flew off to aid her brother in his fight against Gigan.

Gigan swung his blades at Battra, only for Mothra to use her silk to hold them in place. With a yank, she threw him off balance, giving Battra an opening. The black moth slashed through Gigan's side with his arms, the metal doing little to guard against his attacks.

Gigan screeched as he turned his head towards Battra. A beam of red light shot from the visor, narrowly missing Battra's wings. Battra retaliated by flashing red light at his opponent, the brightness disorienting Gigan for a moment. Mothra flew in at this moment and clutched her body to Gigan's side, embedding her stinger in his flesh.

Gigan, realizing what she did, threw the moth off and attempted to swing at her, but was stopped by Battra's own black silk. Angrily, he shot his laser at the silk, setting it on fire and weakening it enough for him to break free.

Gigan's attention was diverted by a screech from Megalon. The beetle's carapace was being chipped off, piece by piece, by Scylla's deadly legs. Gigan shot a burst of laser light to distract Scylla, giving Megalon a chance to fly away. Gigan followed, utilizing the jet installed under his tail.

Mothra and Battra chased after the cyborgs, while Abbadon opened her mandibles in a loud, yet soothing song. Her translucent purple wings splayed out and her crown rapidly flashed between purple and orchid.

Gigan and Megalon flew above the clouds, ready for Mothra and Battra. They were anticipating their success, as Mothra and Battra could only fight one monster successfully, but not two.

Gigan flew at Battra with hid mouth open in a shriek. Mothra attempted to stop him, but she was attacked by Megalon. The beetle's drill arms shot through her wings like paper, causing her to scream loudly and disorient Megalon. However, when she freed herself, Battra was at the mercy of Gigan.

The cybernetic avian chewed through Battra's shoulder with ease. Battra weakly attempted to slash at Gigan's chest, but he was losing strength quickly. The tender flesh revealed, Gigan fired his laser into Battra's wound. Battra screamed as his entire body burst into flames.

Gigan let go of the flaming moth and let him drop to his death. Gigan turned to help Megalon, but he didn't anticipate Mothra flying at his face in a blind rage.

She buried her legs in his throat, cutting of his air supply. Although he didn't need oxygen, Gigan was now unable to vocalize, and the lack of airflow disoriented him. Mothra then slashed at his arms savagely, revealing the black flesh under the armor. In all her rage, she didn't notice Megalon fly towards her and pull her away from Gigan.

Enraged, Gigan slashed at Mothra's legs, cutting one off and tearing a chuck of her exoskeleton off. She screamed in both pain and frustration, but she didn't need to fear, because help was on the way.

Above them, a swarm of massive green mantises flew towards the battle. Their yellow eyes focused on Gigan and Megalon.

They swarmed over the cyborgs like bees on a honeycomb. Gigan tried to swat them away, but they persisted, chewing into his armored hide. Megalon screeched in pain as the mantises widened his wounds and devoured his flesh.

Freed from Megalon's grasp, Mothra leaped at Gigan. The mantises saw her movements and flew away, giving Mothra an opening.

She slashed at every part of Gigan's body; his arms, his chest, his sails. She even broke his red visor! He screamed in pain through his throat wound as they fell.

In an explosion of dust and sand, Gigan and Mothra landed on the ground. Mothra, having used Gigan's body as a cusion, regained her senses quickly and looked around for her brother.

He laid a short distance away, in a pile of ash and twisted flesh. She flew on wounded wings to the dying Battra.

"Brother!" she exclaimed, nudging her head against his.

"Sister..." he replied weakly. "I'm... sorry..."

"I love you, brother."

"I... love... you..."

Before Battra could finish, Battra's body fell limp and his head collapsed into the sand. In anguish, Mothra screamed as she reared her head.

After her scream of loss, Mothra turned to Gigan, who was trying to move. Her eyes and wings flashed red as she glared at him with murderous intent.

She flew at him with a bone-chilling screech. Her legs plunged into his chest repeatedly, her anguish and rage blinding her to the shadow creeping up behind her.

Venous, having survived Mothra's attack, prepared to stick his venomous pincers into her thorax, but a net of yellow webs covered him and prevented him from moving any further.

Mothra slowly raised her foreleg, her exhaustion catching up to her. She buried the bladed leg in Gigan's head. He twitched feebly, before falling completely limp.

* * *

Ronan fell to the ground from the force of Ant-Man's punch. He tried to raise himself up, but Carol slammed her fist into his face.

Enraged, he swung his hammer in a wide circle. Carol and Pym stayed their distance, but not because of Ronan's wild swinging.

Ronan looked up to see a sight that struck both awe and shock into him.

Mothra was standing on a nearby dune, her wings torn and one of her legs torn off. In her arms, she held the body of Venous, his head having been separated from the rest of his body. Behind Mothra stood Kumonga, Scylla, Abbadon, and the swarm of green mantises.

Mothra dropped Venous' body and head and let them roll down the dune to Ronan. He simply stared as the body rolled to his left and the head to his right.

Mothra raised her wounded wings as Carol flew a short distance away. Carol punched her fist into her hand as Mothra screamed in victory, the resulting light show blinding everyone.

Ronan, exhausted and fed up, turned to walk back to his ship. Hundreds of other Kree flooded out to drag Venous' body into the ship.

Before Ronan entered his ship, he turned to Carol.

"I'll be back, Danvers," he promised, before turning back to enter the ship.

"Take him with you," she replied as Yon-Rogg jogged up to the ship. He shared a tense look with Ronan before entering the ship.

The ships took off slowly, the one with Venous' body ascending directly upwards, while the others went to retrieve Gigan and Megalon's bodies.

The Kree army gone, Mothra turned to her allies.

Scylla lowered her body and bowed her head. Abbadon stooped down to all six limbs, and the swarm of mantises mimicked her. Kumonga shared a look of understanding with Mothra before lowering her body.

Mothra was confused at first, but then remembered when the King defeated the Devil who came from the sky. Her ancestress perched upon his shoulders and watched as all their allies bowed to them in allegiance and respect.

It was at this moment that Mothra raised her wings and released a long screech. From this moment on, everyone would know that she alone was the Queen of the Monsters!


	12. Epilogue

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the prolonged absence. I just recently got a job, and I didn't put a lot of time aside for myself. But, I'm back!**

**Also, since this is the last chapter of ****_Hail to the Queen!, _****I'll now be working on my Guardians of the Galaxy spinoff. The working title is ****_Wars Among the Stars._**

**Enjoy the story, and please R&R!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Rambeau Residence, Louisiana_

Carol, Maria, Fury, Pym, the Skrulls, and Monica sat in the grass outside the house. A short distance away, Mothra laid in the taller grass, watching the festivities with interest.

"So, how are we gonna stay hidden?" one of the Skrulls asked.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem," Fury noted.

"I can continue to be your boss," Talos suggested.

"I don't think so."

"C'mon, I love his blue eyes!"

"Your eyes are fine just the way they are!" Monica said.

After a short while of more festivity, Carol spoke up.

"I'll help you find a home, Talos. You and your family."

"Auntie Carol!" Monica complained.

"I'll be back, Monica. I promise."

* * *

_Temple of the Moth, Yunnan Forest, China_

"Welcome back, Dr. Pym," Dr. Ling greeted.

"Good to be back," Hank returned. "Anything new, other than the absence of Mothra?"

"You bet." Ling led Hank to the lab, where the view was significantly different.

Instead of one egg, there were now two. One was the familiar oceanic blue, while the other was a deadly red color. Hank knew exactly who these eggs were.

"The cycle continues," he said.

* * *

_3,000 Feet above Earth_

Carol and Mothra floated in midair above the clouds. Carol wore her leather jacket over her recolored uniform, and Mothra's wings had recovered significantly.

"I hope to see you again," Carol said.

"As... do I," Mothra replied through telepathy. "If not me, then my daughter."

"I'll be sure to help her as much as I can."

"And I... will... do... the same... for Monica."

Carol smiled as she floated closer to the giant moth. She pressed her hand against the furry head of the moth goddess.

"Goodbye, my friend."


End file.
